Dernière Chanson
by kojiboshi
Summary: Petite histoire bien angst sur un one-side Taito, à vos mouchoirs


Disclaimer: Aucun droit aucun, sur les personnages de Digimon, même si j'aimerais bien. Il n'y a que mon pauvre petit Aki qui m'appartient. J'aurais pas dû lui faire ça…

Une petite fic écrite en très peu de temps. C'est une one-side Taito. C'est la première fic du genre que j'écris jusqu'au bout. J'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. 

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublie pas mes autres histoires en cours, c'est juste que j'avais ça en tête. 

Carine^^

****

Dernière Chanson

Yamato Ishida, le chanteur des Teenages Wolves était très stressé. En effet, il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où il déclarerait ses sentiments à son meilleur ami, Taichi Yagami. Il avait peur de sa réaction, mais au fond de son cœur, il était persuadé qu'il l'aimait aussi.

"Il faut juste que je trouve les bons mots au bon moment. Après tout, je suis auteur de chansons, je devrais être capable de faire ça."

Il sentit tout son courage s'envoler à la vue de son amour. Tai était dans la rue, devant lui, avec Sora. ' Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle doit être là le jour où je décide de lui dire que je l'aime !' Pensa le blond. La réponse à sa question se déroula sous ses yeux. Taichi et Sora qui n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence avaient désormais les lèvres scellées dans un baiser passionné. 

Les larmes qui tombaient si souvent lorsqu'il pensait à son meilleur ami refirent surface. C'est les yeux embués que le jeune musicien partit en courant dans la direction opposée. 'Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi. Pourquoi précisément aujourd'hui ?' ne cessait-il de penser. Puis il s'arrêta au milieu de la foule des passants. 

'Qu'ai-je à risquer si je lui avoue quand même ? Rien ne prouve qu'il soit vraiment amoureux de Sora. Peut-être donne-t-il le change car il est effrayé par ce qu'il est. Je n'ai quand même pas pu me tromper autant sur les signes qu'il envoyait. C'est décidé, j'y retourne, et je lui dis !'

Sur cette bonne résolution, il refit le trajet en sens inverse. Quand il arriva en vue de Taichi, celui-ci était seul. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il s'approcha sans bruit du brun et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Complètement surpris par cette action, Tai fit un bond avant de se retourner et de sourire à son ami.

"Tu m'as foutu la trouille !"

"Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je peux te parler Tai ?"

"Euh, oui, viens, on a qu'à aller chez moi."

Sur le trajet de l'appartement des Yagami, Taichi parla à Yamato de ce qui venait de se passer entre Sora et lui. Qu'il avait aimé ça, mais qu'il ne se savait pas s'il était prêt pour une relation amoureuse, ni si Sora était la fille avec qui il en voulait une.

Pendant cette discussion, l'humeur de Yamato ne fit que changer. Au départ il était complètement effondré, puis l'espoir était revenu petit à petit. Il avait peut-être encore une chance, et il n'était pas près de la laissé passer. Il arrivèrent donc chez Taichi et allèrent dans sa chambre.

"Alors ?" Demanda le garçon brun.

"C'est pas facile…Il y a quelqu'un que j'aime, mais je ne sais pas comment le lui dire."

"Tu veux mon avis c'est ça ?" Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

"Oui…" Fit un Yamato un peu timide.

"Bah, tu peux soit aller directement lui dire. Ou bien essayer de lui montrer ce que tu ressens. C'est ce que Sora a fait, et j'ai bien compris le message !"

"Tu veux dire, l'embrasser ?"

"C'est ça. Mais dis-moi, c'est qui ?" 

Taichi n'obtint pas de réponse orale à cette question. Yamato s'était approché de lui et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun était trop choqué pour réagir. Son meilleur ami était amoureux de lui…Mais ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait pas du tout. Il retrouva tout à coup ses esprits et poussa Yamato avant de lui décrocher son poing dans la figure. Le chanteur vola contre le mur sous la force de l'impact. Il était rejeté. Pourtant le pire restait à venir. 

"Non, mais t'es malade ??Pourquoi ???"

"Parce que je t'aime…"

"C'est pas une raison…Espèce de sale pédé !!!!"

"Tai…"

Matt avait les larmes aux yeux, mais cela ne calma pas la colère de son ami. Les insultes continuaient de se déverser.

"Je ne veux plus jamais te voir!!!" Hurla Taichi.

"Bien, adieu" Fit timidement Yamato.

***

Le lendemain de cette dispute, Taichi sortait avec Sora. Yamato, la mort dans l'âme les observait de loin. Il avait essayé de se faire pardonner, de s'excuser, mais le brun l'avait purement et simplement ignoré. Cela faisait un mois qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Leurs amis avaient essayé de savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais aucun des deux n'avait donné de réponse.

Depuis quelques jours, le blond sortait avec quelqu'un. Un de ses musiciens. Il semblait avoir retrouvé un peu le sourire, pourtant ses textes restaient dépressifs. Aki, son petit ami essayait de le sortir de sa torpeur, mais la peine semblait perdue. Pourtant il était fou amoureux du jeune homme.

Aki était le clavier du groupe. Il était à peu près de la même taille que Matt, avec des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Et ses yeux étaient verts et pétillants de malice. Sa joie de vivre avait finit par séduire Yamato. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas se cacher. Aussi ils n'hésitaient pas à se donner la main dans les couloirs du lycée ou de s'embrasser chastement dans la cour. 

Beaucoup des élèves s'éloignèrent d'eux. Ils étaient traités de tous les noms pendant les pauses et même les cours, mais Aki s'en fichait, car il était avec Yamato. Matt, lui, avait été tellement blessé par l'attitude de Tai, qu'il ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête, qu'il n'y prêtait même plus attention.

Tai se rendit compte de son comportement à travers les actes des autres et en fut assez honteux. Ses amis pensèrent alors que son comportement depuis plusieurs semaines envers le blond venait du fait qu'il avait appris que Matt était gay. Il leur avoua que oui, et se garda bien de donner le reste de l'explication.

***

Finalement, Sora réussi à convaincre le brun d'aller s'excuser. Son attitude avait été complètement déplacée et visiblement avait plongé Yamato dans une profonde dépression. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte avec Aki. C'est du moins ce qu'ils croyaient.

En effet, Yamato s'apprêter à un acte ultime. Il donnerait tout dans ce concert. Il avait décidé que se serait le dernier. Il ne supportait plus la vie à Odaiba. Il fallait qu'il parte. Aki comprendrait. Ces textes ne parlaient que de Taichi, et de son amour impossible envers lui. Il comprendrait pourquoi.

En entrant sur scène, le jeune chanteur remarqua qu'au premier rang se trouvaient tous ses amis. Il vit surtout que Taichi était là. Il leur sourit , un sourire paisible, sans rancœur, mais non pas sans regrets. Mais ils pensaient que tout s'arrangerait après sa prestation, quand Tai irait lui demander pardon et renouerait leur amitié.

Le concert se déroula bien. C'était le meilleur que Yamato n'ait jamais donné. Il mettait son âme dans toutes les chansons, même si elles étaient pleines de mélancolie. Vint le dernier morceau du spectacle.

"J'aimerai dédier cette ultime chanson ce qui se demanderont les raisons de mon geste."

Les fans furent un peu perplexes devant cette déclaration, mais l'oublièrent vite quand la musique se mit à jouer.

Quand tout est fini avant d'avoir commencé,

Quand dans tes yeux il n'y a que du mépris pour moi,

A quoi ça sert de continuer,

C'est si facile de tout arrêter.

Un simple mot, 

Un simple geste,

Pour ne plus souffrir.

Si désormais tu me détestes,

Si désormais tu n'oses plus me regarder,

A quoi ça sert d'espérer,

C'est si facile d'abandonner.

Un simple mot, 

Un simple geste,

Pour ne plus haïr.

Mais moi je t'aime toujours,

Mais moi je t'aimerai toujours,

Même s'il n'y a plus d'espoirs,

Même si je n'ai plus d'espoir.

Un simple mot,

Un simple geste,

Pour pouvoir mourir.

A la fin de la chanson, on pouvait voir des larmes dans les yeux de Matt. Il attrapa le micro et le porta à ses lèvres, murmurant un dernier mot. Son dernier mot.

"Adieu"

L'assemblée était sans voix. Personne ne réagit lorsque le chanteur sortit un pistolet de sa veste. C'est dans un silence de mort qu'il porta le canon à sa tempe et appuya sur la gâchette. 

Bang !

Yamato Ishida s'effondra dans une marre de sang. Sur scène. Devant celui qui ne pourrait jamais l'aimer.

Fou de douleur, Aki se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Yamato était encore chaud, son visage était serein. S'il n'y avait pas tout ce sang, on aurait pu croire qu'il était simplement endormi. Il l'embrassa devant la foule toujours muette.

Au milieu des fans, il aperçut Taichi Yagami, celui qui avait tant fait souffrir le garçon qu'il aimait. Il sut à cet instant pourquoi Matt avait fait ça. Il détacha le pistolet de la main de Yamato et visa Taichi. Le visage de ce dernier s'écarquilla de peur.

Bang !

Taichi venait de s'écrouler lui aussi en tenant son coté gauche. Sa vision était en train de se troubler. Il entendit une autre détonation avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. 

Bang !

Sur scène, Aki avait préféré suivre son petit ami après avoir tué la cause de sa douleur. Dans sa chute il avait éclaboussé de son sang ceux qui s'étaient approchés du corps inerte du chanteur. Yamato ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, mais lui, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

***

Quelques jours plus tard, Taichi se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance. La balle n'était pas passée loin du cœur, mais l'avait néanmoins manqué. Ses amis lui expliquèrent ce qui c'était passé ce soir là. Le suicide de Yamato, la tentative de meurtre d'Aki et enfin son suicide. 

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin partis, il se remémora les événements par lui-même. Et surtout, dans son esprit étaient gravées les paroles de la chanson de Matt. Il s'était tué par amour pour lui. Parce qu'il savait que c'était un amour impossible, et parce qu'il l'avait rejeté de la pire des manières possibles. Lui qui était venu pour s'excuser de son comportement envers lui. Comment pourrait-il se pardonner d'être la cause de la mort de son ami… 

***

Le jour de l'enterrement de Matt, Taichi rompit avec Sora. Il avait décidé de ne pas se tuer, il avait échappé à la mort, ce n'était pas pour cela donner lui-même. Mais il avait aussi prit la décision de ne plus jamais aimer personne. Le seul hommage qu'il pouvait donner à celui qui l'avait aimé plus que tout, c'était de vieillir seul. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Fin.


End file.
